The present discussion is related to power machines, such as a wheeled loader having an engine-powered drive system. The present discussion is more particularly related to systems and methods for mounting the engine-powered drive system to a frame of the loader.
Power machines such as skid steer loaders, tracked vehicles, mini-excavators, utility vehicles, wheel loaders and the like have high utility in construction, landscaping, agriculture, and many other types of applications. Power machines of this type have engines that supply power to drive systems, which transmit the supplied power to a form that can be used to cause the power machine to move. Power systems such as engines and drive systems are necessarily attached to the frame of the machine. Such systems are known to vibrate due to the activity required to generate the necessary power. It is advantageous to attach the engine and drive systems to the frame in such a way as to minimize the transfer of vibration between the frame and the engine and drive systems.